Right Eye
by Zsugami Alba
Summary: Regulus Black was always strange, but no one truly knew how strange. When Walburga and Orion discover they are expecting another child, they perform a dark ritual to make sure it is useful to the cause. Darker than my usual content. Contains elements of Japanese history. T for violence
1. Nightmares

Just a chapter to see what the reception is like. Regulus is one of my favorite off-screen characters and doesn't get nearly enough love. Unfortunately, I'm making him a bit miserable before it gets better. Sorry Regulus.

I own nothing

Chapter One: Nightmares

Sirius wouldn't have minded having a brother so much if it wasn't for the fact that he just wouldn't stop crying. Every time Kreacher managed to put the smaller boy to sleep he woke up screaming and babbling in his odd baby talk. And that was another one thing! Reg should have at least been talking in broken sentences, right? He was a Black after all. But every time he opened his mouth, a stream of nonsense poured out.

Having a little brother was the absolute _worst_.

* * *

Kreacher was at the end of his rope. He had changed the boy, fed him, and even sung a little song. Not even young master Sirius had been this much trouble. Kreacher would have suspected nightmares, except the child hadn't encountered anything remotely traumatic.

Regulus woke up again with a scream. This had gone on long enough. Kreacher restrained the thrashing boy with magic and placed his thin, bony fingers on the child's temples.

"Master Regulus will show Kreacher what he sees" the house elf whispered harshly. It wouldn't work on an older child, but it would work on the one and a half year-old. Kreacher reached out with his magic and...

* * *

The sharp tang of blood and metal filled the air, along with the smell of what seemed to be used fireworks. The wind stung Kreacher's face and one of his eyes had gone dark. He was standing behind a line of humans holding wooden contraptions with metal barrels. Across the field was another line of humans, two of them more finely dressed than the others. One of them held a blade to the other's neck. It was a hostage situation.

"Tachidomaru ka kare no jinsei wa bosshū sa reru." The words of the man with the blade were strange, but the meaning was clear. Back off or I'll kill him. The hostage raised his face and looked straight at Kreacher.

"Hōka!" he shouted. Kreacher felt his own mouth repeat the word with a cold detachment.

"Hōka," and the world exploded into blood and smoke.

* * *

AN: Points for anyone who knows where this is going.

Tachidomaru ka kare no jinsei wa bosshū sa reru- Stand down or his life is forfeit.

Hōka- Fire!


	2. Parent

An author cannot survive on crack alone. Right Eye is actually based on a dream I had when I was doing research.

I own nothing.

Chapter Two: Parent

Walpurga wasn't his mother. Orion wasn't his father. Regulus called them such in their presence, but he thought of Kreacher as his parent/guardian. Walpurga didn't calm him down after one of his many nightmares (_blood, death, and the space between_). Orion didn't talk to him, carefully repeating the names of the stars and constellations that Regulus repeatedly mixed up with half remembered names from a memory just out of reach. Honestly, who looked at Cancer (_Tamahome_ _Boshi_) and saw a crab of all things? It was obviously a… a… (_Suzaku reigns over the Well, the Ogre, the Willow, the Star, the Stretched Net, the Wings, and the Chariot's Cross-Board_) and it was gone again.

Kreacher cared for him. Kreacher taught him, and Kreacher was the only one Regulus could trust. Regulus was the spare. He knew this without being told. Nobles had two children, the heir and the spare. Sirius would be the next Lord Black and Regulus was for _just in case_. Sirius could renounce everything and be cast out of the family, but if he died under _suspicious_ circumstances there would still be questions. Regulus had no such protection.

But Kreacher cared. Kreacher was loyal, just like- (_a self deprecating smile flashed across his friend's face "How else can I atone for cutting out your-"_) and again it disappeared like so much smoke (_Hangonkō_).

Sometimes when Regulus looked at Orion, he felt a flash of pain in his chest, a strange stab of guilt and a word would echo in his head. _Hōka_.

* * *

AN: Chapters will remain short for a while. Points for anyone who knows where the title of the story came from.

Tamahome Boshi- the Japanese equivalent of the constellation Cancer and is in the shape of an ogre

Suzaku- Red bird/Phoenix one of the four cardinal guardians. Suzaku is in charge of the South.

Hangonkō- spirit calling incense calls up the spirits of the departed but they only exist within the smoke and dissipate into the air


	3. Mother

This chapter is extra dark. I'm not fond of Walpurga.

I own nothing.

Chapter Three: Mother

Walpurga reminded Regulus of a crocodile, a cold-blooded reptile that held no reservations about devouring its own young. It wasn't a normal thought for a child to harbor about his mother, but Regulus was hardly normal. Walpurga watched him like a predator, always watching for a sign of weakness, or perhaps a sign of defiance, an excuse to rip, to tear, to kill. He did not feel safe alone with her.

So far, both she and Orion were convinced he was mentally deficient in some way, but they never stopped watching.

Regulus felt justified in his wariness after Walpurga used the cruciatus on Sirius for the first time, but he had never been overly concerned by her wand.

* * *

"Did Master Regulus dream again?" Kreacher whispered in the early hours of the morning after Regulus started awake.

"Yes Kreacher, I did" he admitted tiredly.

"Does Master Regulus wish to show Kreacher? Master Regulus does need to practice his control after all." Yes, he did. A few months ago, the two of them had been scouring the library for a way to lessen the frequency of Regulus's nightmares and they had stumbled upon occlumency. Unfortunately, he wasn't far enough along in his self study to block the dreams yet.

"Alright Kreacher, come here," he sighed and the small elf sat with him on the bed.

* * *

Regulus felt exhausted. Not the usual weariness that set in after staying up late, but a coldness that penetrated deep into his bones and wouldn't leave. His arms were heavy and even the slightest twitch of his fingers sent a spark of pain through all the muscles of his arm. Bandages were wrapped tightly around his face, obscuring one eye, and a cold cloth was placed on his forehead.

A pale -too pale woman came into view as he struggled to keep his left eye open. Regulus then felt a cup being pressed to his lips.

"Nonde anata no chikara o torimodoshite kudasai." Her voice was a soft whisper. A petal on the wind.

He drank and his world erupted in fire

Pain! Every nerve cried out -screamed in protest.

Pain! His blood was boiling in his veins.

Pain! He heard a panicked shout and a strong, warm hand held his head as callused fingers were shoved down his throat.

Pain! "Darekaga hīrā o te ni iremasu!" a male voice cried.

Pain! Darkness fell across his vision as his left eye closed.

"Watashi wa musuko ni fujiyū o suru koto wa arimasen." The petal drifted to the ground.

* * *

AN: This dream was supposed to be confusing.

Nonde anata no chikara o torimodoshite kudasai- drink and regain your strength

Darekaga hīrā o te ni iremasu- someone get the healer

Watashi wa musuko ni fujiyū o suru koto wa arimasen- I will not have a cripple for a son


	4. Master

What is going on with the Lord and Lady Black?

Chapter Four: Master

"He's a dullard Walpurga," Orion whispered harshly to his wife within the safe confines of his study. "He can't even hold a quill, much less serve the Dark Lord. It failed and we have to accept that."

"Perhaps it is you who are in possession of less than stellar intelligence," Walpurga sniffed, her voice lowering to a rasp as she continued. "Have you not noticed the way he watches us? How he interacts with Sirius? Did you not see him talking with the elf over your old chess set?"

Kreacher quietly refilled the tea pot as the two continued to bicker.

"And you failed to notice how the pieces fought him every step of the way. He had no concept of how they even moved!" Orion's voice rose in volume.

"Orion, what of his nightmares?"

"A phase he will soon grow out of. He's probably just afraid of the dark."

"So you haven't noticed how whenever I hand him any kind of food or drink he checks it for poison?" Walpurga asked, smug.

"He's a picky eater Walpurga. You're seeing things that aren't there. I'll admit the boy is a little strange, but it's too early to come to any conclusions."

"So we wait."

* * *

Kreacher relaxed as he entered the library where Master Regulus was waiting. The boy looked up and smiled warmly at him. "Good morning Kreacher. Why don't you come sit with me? I just finished the pieces," he said excitedly.

Kreacher looked at the flat, wooden pentagons that had strange scribbles on them. "What are they for, Master Regulus?"

"I call it Shogi." the child then proceeded to explain animatedly all the rules for his new game as Kreacher settled onto his stack of books piled on top of the chair. If only he could tell his master what the Lord and Lady Black had done. Perhaps, there would be more moments like this, when the shadows receded from the boy's face. Master Regulus deserved to be a child, for his eyes to light up in excitement. If Kreacher could tell Master Regulus why he saw such horrors in his sleep, maybe it would calm the boy's old and troubled soul.

Kreacher paused in his indulgent nodding when a thought occurred to him. Mistress Walpurga only told Kreacher to never speak of what was done that night. She said nothing about nudging Master Regulus in the right direction. The study door left open just a crack during one of the many secret discussions...a few papers from Master Orion's desk...and if he could find the book, all the better. Kreacher would do anything for Master Regulus because Master Regulus… was Kreacher's friend.

* * *

"Kreacher," Regulus whispered as the small elf sat by his bed in the dark.

"Yes, Master Regulus?"

"Will you always stay with me?"

"Of course I will, Master Regulus."

"Even if I get really sick?"

"Yes."

"Even if I get so sick you think I might die?"

"Especially then."

"Why?"

"Because that is when you will need Kreacher the most, and Kreacher will not leave when he is needed."

"Then stay, even when you think I don't need you, because I couldn't stand it if you went away."


	5. Brother

Right Eye

Back to Sirius since we haven't really talked about him.

Chapter Five: Brother

Every time Regulus saw Sirius, he was struck by how incredibly young his older brother was. Sirius was supposed to be older than him and yet… he could be so immature. Regulus sighed as he skillfully dodged said brother who was running down the hall as fast as possible. Honestly, Sirius could be such a- he stopped himself.

Sirius _was_ a child… and so was Regulus. Except, he didn't feel that way. He had never felt that way. Sirius could laugh- really laugh- and would grin like there was no tomorrow. He was immature, trusting, naive, _innocent_.

Regulus's breath hitched. He, he was none of those things. The only person Regulus had ever trusted was Kreacher. Sirius didn't wake in the night screaming, convinced that, if he looked, his hands would be covered in blood. Sirius wasn't _broken_. Regulus however, was shattered like so many shards of glass. His thoughts would turn fragmented and jagged at a moment's notice and sometimes the terrors of the night would slip seamlessly into his waking hours.

Sirius's opinion of his little brother had most definitely _not_ improved over time. There was a strangeness to him that creeped Sirius out. Everything about Regulus was odd- the way he held his quill, the bizarre squiggles he drew absentmindedly in the corner of his parchment, but worst of all was the way he moved. When Regulus walked, he was almost completely silent. It reminded Sirius of how Kreatcher made his way down the halls. Regulus was _strange_.

Sirius recalled one incident during tea last week. When he entered the room, Regulus had been startled so badly he'd almost dropped his tea cup. His younger brother then stared intently at the porcelain before lifting it up and smashing the cup down on the edge of the table.

Walpurga had exploded. "You stupid boy! Do you realize what you've done?! That was a priceless heirloom!"

"Everything turns to dust eventually. Why should I care if one cup breaks sooner rather than later? There is no point in trying to save a tea cup, no matter how old." Walpurga's lips thinned as she waved her wand at the shattered remains of the cup in question. "Besides, you just fixed it."

* * *

He could feel her eyes on him. Her white face was carefully blank, her painted eyebrows high on her face- giving her a look of mild surprise. The skin around Regulus's right eye itched with sweat under soft cloth and the hairs at the nape of his neck stood on end.

"Mondai wa arimasu ka?"

"Īe, okāsama" he said with a confidence he didn't feel. She was looking at him too intently and he could see his brother shift nervously in his place. Something was wrong.

Regulus smiled slightly. "Wagahai no akaunto o enki shinaide kudasai."

The man next to him grinned.

"Mā, watashi ga shinpai suru hitsuyō ga nai kagiri, watashi wa tada saki ni ikimasu." and he raised the cup to his lips. Regulus saw the woman's eyes widen, her hands moved as if to stop that too young man from drinking. Something was wrong.

His brother cried out in shock as that oblivious man stiffened suddenly and choked on air, gasping, clawing at his throat. Regulus should have known. This was all his fault. She had done this before after all but this was the first time someone else had been caught in the crossfire.

"Kore wa ikisugite imasu, okāsama!" he knew what he had to do. His brother knew it too. The boy's face paled until it strongly resembled the woman's.

"Watashi no kangaede wa arimasendeshita. Watashi wa kore to wa kankei arimasendeshita. O nīchan, onegai!" he babbled, trying to plead with Regulus.

"Sore ga yuiitsu no hōhōdesu," Regulus replied. He didn't want to do this.

And the woman's face was splattered with red.

* * *

Some nights Regulus would sneak into his brother's room, he would stare at the small lump in that too large bed, and if he was feeling particularly shaken from nightmares he might whisper to the darkness.

"Gomen'nasai, otōto. Yaritaku arimasendeshita."

* * *

AN: There was a lot of talking in this chapter's dream. Hopefully the Japanese wasn't too distracting. If it is, just let me know and I can switch to using italics or something. I just want to separate Regulus's dreams from reality and the lack of spoken English seemed like a good way to do that.

Once again, points to anyone who knows why the story is called Right Eye.

Translations

Mondai wa arimasu ka- Is there a problem?

Īe, okāsama- no, Mother

Wagahai no akaunto o enki shinaide kudasai- do not hold back on my account

Mā, watashi ga shinpai suru hitsuyō ga nai kagiri, watashi wa tada saki ni ikimasu- Well, as long as I don't have to worry, I'll just go ahead

Kore wa ikisugite imasu okāsama- this has gone too far Mother

Watashi no kangaede wa arimasendeshita. Watashi wa kore to wa kankei arimasendeshita. Onīsan, onegai!- Please, it wasn't my idea. I had nothing to do with this. Brother, please!

Sore ga yuiitsu no hōhōdesu- It's the only way

Gomen'nasai, otōto. Yaritaku arimasendeshita.- I'm sorry, brother. It was the only way.

Side note: Regulus doesn't say watashi, he says wagahai. This is on purpose! Wagahai is a more outdated form of I, usually used by men of high status. I originally contemplated using Yo, but decided not to. Later on, there might be some instances where he uses Yo.

Hopefully this gives readers some clue as to why the story is called Right Eye.


End file.
